dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenomorph
Background Demonic prototypes known for their cunning and cruelty and forged by one of the original four horsemen; Xenomorphs are an ancient and long forgotten race resurrected by a rather unfortunate and adventurous demon that stumbled onto their layer of the abyss. A feat thought impossible by those that attempted to prevent their rebirth. Physical Description Heavily varied due to the parasitic portion of their life cycle Xenomorphs are creatures with very few universal racial traits. The few they typically share include hidden eyes, a thick insect like carapace, and strange double mouths. Society Xenomorphs operate within a caste based society fairly similar to other creatures that serve a hive queen. The most powerful of their kind births countless hordes of eggs while being protected and fed by the remainder of the hive. Drones the most common rank of Xenomorph notably avoid killing their prey instead preferring to render it unconscious before offering it up to one of the many eggs birthed by the Hive Queen so that their species may continue to propogate. Should a drone be the last of its kind in its Hive it will attempt to kill and transform the weakest prey it can find into a royal egg containing a parasite with two tumors one that grows into a queen and a second that will become a more powerful form of drone known as a praetorian or the queens royal guard. Relations. As creatures bent on domination of the universe by effectively transforming all living life into their kind Xenomorphs are noticeably lacking in allies outside of their own ranks however numerous they may be. The only thing that keeps most races from attacking them on sight is their lack of knowledge when it comes to the creatures existence and function. Most Xenomorphs that happen upon the mortal plane are brought there by an unwitting summoner that conjured up an infested Demon and subsequently doomed both their selves and any surrounding communities. Aligment and Religion Near universally chaotic evil by design Xenomorphs are godless creatures never ceasing in their attempts to spread the plague that is their species. This does not however prevent the creatures their selves from being worshiped by foolish mortal cultists that attempt to spread their kind via self sacrifice that they typically regret during their final moments. Reds: Some Xenomorphs are instead LE battling against the primary hives whenever their numbers grow too large in an attempt to preserve the primary host species of a planet so that they do not run out of potential new hosts for their young Base Racial Traits:(14 RP) Xenomorph Drones are lithe and cunning but not quite as intelligent as most races due to their animalistic nature. They gain +2Dex, +2Wis, and -4 Int(-1RP) Type(3RP): Xenomorphs are aberrations gaining Darkvision 60 feet Pheromone communication(-2RP): Xenomorphs are typically incapable of speech instead communicating with each other via pheromones. They may learn a language in sign language form via linguistics but may never speak. Caster Xenomorphs replace Verbal components with Emotion components. Speed(2RP): Xenomorphs have a base speed of 30 feet and a climbspeed of 20 feet Size(0RP):Xenomorphs are medium and gain no benefits or penalties due to size Bite(1RP): Xenomorphs gain a primary bite attack(1d6) Claws(2RP): Xenomorphs gain two primary claw attacks(1d4) Acidic Blood(8RP):Anytime a Xenomorph takes piercing or slashing damage a spray of acidic blood spurts from your body in the direction of the opponent, dealing 1d4 points of damage per 3 HD of the Xenomorph(Reflex Half 10+1/2HD+Con) This spurt travels in a 10 foot line damaging the first creature or object it touches. After it contacts an object their acidic blood continues to burn the creature for 1 round dealing 1d4 points of acid damage per 5 HD of the Xenomorph. A second successful save negates this damage. Stalker(1RP): Xenomorphs always treat stealth and perception as class skills Sub-Races Synthetics Originally forged by a mortal scientist from a plane ravaged by xenomorphs seeking a way to infiltrate their hives; Synthetics are essentially upgraded androids meant to mimic true Xenomorphs. Ability Scores(0 RP): Synthetic drones are quick and cunning but less resilient than the rest of their kind. They gain +2Dex,+2Wis,-2Con Voice Modulator:(2 RP) Synthetic Drones may speak in addition to pheremone communication Type(7RP): Synthetic Drones are half constructs. This Replaces Acidic Blood * Half-constructs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison, and effects that cause either exhaustion or fatigue. * Half-constructs cannot be raised or resurrected. * Half-constructs do not breathe, eat, or sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from one of these activities. This means that a half-construct can drink potions to benefit from their effects and can sleep in order to regain spells, but neither of these activities is required for the construct to survive or stay in good health. Alignment: Synthetic Drones are less aggressive and malicious than true Xenomorphs. Typically programmed to aid their creator and as such reflect their alignment. Chatty Ravager An evolutionary reaction to encountering more technologically advanced races Ravagers have large sharpened claws made to rend through the metal of armor and warmachines as easily as it does flesh and bone. Improved Claws(2 RP): A Ravager Xenomorph increases the size category of their claw attack by 1 and ignore 10 points of hardness. Handless(-4RP): A Ravager Xenomorphs hands have been fully replaced by scythe-like claws. Ravager casters replace Somatic Components with Thought Components Speed(2RP): A Ravager Xenomorph gains a fly speed of 30 with clumsy maneuverability. This replaces a Xenomorphs climbspeed. Racial-Feats: Burrowing Claws: Prerequisites: Ravager Xenomorph Benefit:A xenomorph gains a 10 foot burrow speed. Their claws can ignore hardness of 10 or less. Massive Claws(Combat): Prerequisites: Ravager Xenomorph, Burrowing Claws +7 BAB Benefit: Increase the size category of this characters claw attacks by 1 (to 1d6 damage. They ignore an addional 5 points of hardness(15 Total) Greater Ravage: Prerequisites: Ravager Xenomorph, Massive Claws, +9BAB, Burrowing Claws Benefit: A ravagers claw attacks count as magical and adamantine for the purpose of ignoring Damage Resistance. They ignore an additional 6 points of hardness(21 total) Spitter: Prerequisites: Acidic Blood Benefit: This character may as a standard action inflict one point of consitution damage to itself in order to spray its acid blood in a direction of its choice with an additional 10 feet of range. Isolation: Prerequisites: Xenomorph Benefit: When targeting an enemy that is not within line of sight of any of its allies this character gains a bonus to attack and damage equal to half its HD. Favored Class Bonuses Striker: Increase the damage dice of this characters claw attacks by 1/4th Alchemist: Add 1 infusion to your spellbook Fighter: Increase the damage dice of this characters claw attacks by 1/4th Rogue: Increase this characters Isolation bonuses by 1 Made by Lilythelit. Commissioned by Sora Category:Race